The Hunt For Duke
Log Title: ''' The Hunt For Duke '''Characters: Crimson Guard 1930, Duke, Interrogator, Over Kill Location: Abidjan, Cote d'Ivoire Date: May 18 2012 TP: Recovery TP Summary: Interrogator hunts for Duke. Duke crouches down in the outskirts of Abidjan with a scrambled long-range radio, attempting to report in while nursing the wounds sustained escaping from Major Bludd's posse. Interrogator exits his tent with his M-16 slung over his shoulder. He walks to the medical tent. Duke mutter to himself, "Duke here. I blew it. I had Major Bludd literally in my hands, and I let him slip away. In fact, I barely got away myself - Cobra's PR campaign is working a little too well with the locals. By now I'm sure Bludd's back in Cobra Unity, out of our reach." Interrogator notices the increased presence of Security Vipers and returns their salutes as he walks. He pauses to speak with one briefly before reaching the medical tent. Duke mutters, "I'm going to try to get to base without encountering any Viper patrols... I'll report in when I get there." Interrogator enters the medical tent and stays inside for about 10 minutes. When he leaves the tent, he gets into a waiting jeep and says to the driver, "Let us search a wider perimeter around the base. If Major Bludd desires Duke's capture, we must see that it is done." The driver nods and begins to drive. GAME: Duke PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke digs painfully into his hidden equipment stash, and pulls on camouflage armor to protect himself if found. His over as Maxwell Houser, NATO volunteer is presumably blown for good. Shedding the civvies, Conrad tears into his military clothes, emerging as one of America's lean mean fighting machines. Interrogator has the driver take him to where the Major last saw Duke. He lets the driver ask the natives if anyone has seen anyone matching Duke's description. As the driver asks, Interrogator unshoulders the gun and sighs as the driver turns and shakes his head. The locals describe in French how a massive blonde man managed to fight off a half-dozen Vipers and escape south. Interrogator listens as the driver translates. He says, "Thank you." To the natives in English, hoping they understand the tone if nothing else and gets into the passenger side of the jeep as the driver retakes his seat. They slowly drive south, Interrogator scanning for any signs of blood. Duke managed to stem the bleeding not far outside the camp, but a massive ripped bleeding blonde guy is not hard to track with a little interrogation of locals along the way. Interrogator has the driver follow the native's directions until the natives say they have not seen anyone matching that description. Interrogator gets out of the jeep with the driver and they begin searching the nearby structures. While there's no sight of Duke in any of the nearby structures, helpful locals point out that if the perpetrator is heading south on this road, he's most likely heading for Abidjan, one of the largest cities in the country and the former capitol. Interrogator and the driver climb back into the jeep and head for Abidjan. Duke is outside of a Joe safe-house on the outskirts of Abidjan, in a civilian Jeep of his own, preparing to head out. Sitting in the driver's seat, he goes through a collection of fake IDs to decide on while passport to use getting out of the country. Interrogator and his driver reach Abidjan, and the driver begins asking the natives if they have seen anyone matching Duke's description. The seventh person Interrogator asks through his driver points directly to Duke, sitting in the driver's seat of his Jeep. Duke selects a passport and hides the rest under the seat of the Jeep. Interrogator yells, "Freeze, American scum!" He levels the machine gun at Duke! Duke whips his head around, cursing as he dives down into the Jeep for cover grabbing his own rifle out of the back. +INIT: Duke is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Interrogator is set up for this Combat Round. Interrogator says to the driver, "Do not lose him!" Interrogator fires a burst at Duke as the driver speeds after the other jeep, trying to keep his gun aimed at the fleeing American! >> Interrogator strikes Duke with M16a1 . << Duke ducks down as low as he can while hitting the gas, heading for the coast. The Jeep swerves as bullets slam into Duke's body armor, and the Joe commander twists in his seat, firing his pistol back at Interrogator as he tries to keep his other hand on the wheel. >> Duke misses Interrogator with Pistol . << >> Interrogator evades Duke's Pistol Low attack. << Interrogator realizes that firing a machine gun full burst on a busy road probably is not the best thing for good pr, so he lowers the machine gun to the floor of the jeep and draws the Marakov pistol on his right leg. He says to the driver, "Keep it steady..." and fires a round. >> Interrogator critically strikes Duke with Pistol ! << Duke cries out at the bullet grazes past his armor and nicks his neck, burning a bloody line across his skin and causing Duke to swerve his Jeep wildly. GAME: Duke PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Duke barely keeps his Jeep on the road. Duke seems less concerned about PR at this point, and pulls a grenade off his chest harness and tosses it backwards towards Interrogator's Jeep. >> Duke strikes Interrogator with Grenade . << GAME: Interrogator PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator tries to keep from getting thrown from the jeep as the grenade explodes against the windshield, shattering it. He curses in Russian as the driver tries to maintain control of the jeep. Interrogator draws one of his own grenades off his chest and tries to throw it at the fleeing Joe. >> Interrogator strikes Duke with Stun-Gas-Grenade . << >> Duke temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Before Duke can get away, Interrogator's grenade explodes in the back of his Jeep, causing thick gas to billow over him. Coughing hard, Duke attempts to clear the air in front of him. Interrogator stands and fires a shot into the cloud of gas, hoping to hit the hated American. To the driver, he says, "Steady now, we almost have him!" >> Interrogator strikes Duke with Pistol . << As Duke slumps over the wheel, another bullet impact his armor, and his Jeep swerves, flipping over and throwing Duke from the passenger seat. Duke tumbles into a near-unconscious heap. GAME: Duke FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator is thrown back into the jeep's seat as the driver slams on the breaks in order to stop near Duke's jeep. Interrogator gets out of the jeep, carefully keeping the pistol pointed at the unmoving Joe. He calls out to Duke, "Do not move, I have you covered!" He cautiously approaches him. Duke struggles valiantly to move anyway, but he's so badly wounded he looks unable to even stand. Interrogator approaches cautiously, keeping the pistol pointed at the seemingly struggling man. He remembers Scarlett faking unconsciousness until he got within striking distance. Duke looks genuinely injured, but Int's caution is probably warranted. He finally struggles to his hands and knees, and looks up at Interrogator. Interrogator reaches into his belt pouch and removes a pair of handcuffs. He keeps the gun pointed at Duke as he attempts to put one of the cuffs around Duke's right wrist. Sure enough, as soon as Interrogator gets in range, Duke slams his fist at the Cobra officer's knee. Duke critically strikes Interrogator with Punch! Interrogator collapses as his knee gives way! He swings the pistol at Duke's head, attempting to knock him out before he can do any more damage. >> Interrogator misses Duke with Punch. << Duke pulls back to avoid the pistol, and then swings back in an attempt to administer a judo chop to Interrogator's neck. >> Duke strikes Interrogator with Bash. << Interrogator gags as the chop connects with his unarmored neck. He sways slightly and drops the handcuffs he was holding in his left hand. Duke says, "Shouldn't... have gotten close to me. You're not going to... take me alive." He tries to struggle to his feet while Interrogator is down. GAME: Duke FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke seems just as wounded as Interrogator. He falls back to his hands and knees, and instead struggles to grab his pistol. Interrogator says, "You are coming with me whether you want to or not." He doesn't try to get up, but raises the pistol and fires at the struggling Joe, knowing he is almost finished as well. >> Interrogator misses Duke with Pistol . << Duke nearly flops back onto the ground trying desperately to dodge the attack. Barely succeeding, he instead lunges back, attempting to bring the butt of his own pistol down onto Interrogator's helmet hard enough to knock him unconscious. >> Duke strikes Interrogator with Smash. << GAME: Interrogator FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator collapses forward on his hands. The driver draws his gun, and yells at Interrogator, "Sir, move so I can shoot!" Duke ducks down closer to Interrogator to decrease the chance of the driver shooting, and pulls up his own pistol. "If you want your boss to live, drop the gun. NOW." GAME: Duke PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. The driver holds his gun on Duke for a minute, thinking. He then lowers it halfway, asking, "How do I know you won't shoot him anyway?" Duke says, "You have my word. And if I killed him, I'd lose my bargaining chip." The driver lowers his gun the rest of the way and says, "Makes sense.” Interrogator raises his head and takes a firmer grip on his pistol. “I would be able to get off one last shot if this fool tried to shoot me! Shoot him already!" Duke glares at Interrogator. "Shut it, or I'll end both your lives." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I found Duke in Abidjan and we are now in a standoff. Requesting backup and medical attention." Interrogator says, "I have radioed for help. You should surrender now." Duke says, "Don't make me have to kill you both before they arrive." Interrogator asks, "What do you intend to do with us?" Duke looks to the driver. "That Jeep still drivable?" He doesn't answer Interrogator just yet. The driver says, "I don't know for how long. The tires are still good and I haven't heard anything knocking under the hood." Duke says, "Good enough. You drop your gun and come over here. I'm going to take the Jeep and see how far I can get." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Mobilizing the BATs. I will have a vector at your location shortly. How many forces does he have with him?" The driver drops his gun and walks over to Interrogator as Over Kill's voice is heard over the radio announcing reinforcements are on the way. Interrogator glares at the jeep's radio and speaks into his helmet. Duke scowls at the confirmation that Interrogator wasn't bluffing. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "It is just him and he plans on stealing our jeep." The radio broadcasts Interrogator's response "It is just him and he plans on stealing our jeep." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Confirmed. we're on our way." The jeep's radio broadcasts Over Kill's voice, "Confirmed, we're on our way." Duke hobbles over to the damaged (but still upright) Cobra Jeep, scooping up the driver's pistol on the way. He says, "Give my regards to Over Kill when he arrives." He puts the Jeep into gear, and limps it away as quickly as possible. Interrogator curses in Russian and fires a few ineffective shots after the jeep before collapsing back onto his hands. Duke takes the Jeep as far as he can, and then ditches it out of sight from the air and attempts to get as far away from it on foot as possible, taking his backpack, passports, and pistol. He tries to go to ground and find a place out of sight of the searching Cobra GAME: Duke PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Interrogator tries to rise to rise to his feet, but fails. The driver leans over to help him and Interrogator swats the arm away, saying, "You should have shot him while you had the chance!" The driver, expecting something to that effect, remains silent and offers his arm again. Duke manages to find a hiding place out of sight from flying and roving Cobra troops, and gingerly tends to his many, many wounds. GAME: Duke FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke settles back for "just a minute" to recover, and passes out. Very shortly, the vector flies in overhead, landing just outside radio range. OK radios. "We're here. Are we too late?" Interrogator radios to Over Kill, "Duke has fled in our jeep. Can you land and gather us before going to search for him?" Crimson Guard 1930 unbuckles herself and stands up, moving to the door "let me out. I'll check the area and give first aid." She instructs requestingly. Over Kill radios back, as the vector opens her side hatch. "We're here. Where are you?" GAME: Interrogator FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator tries to get up on his own once more before sighing deeply and letting the Viper help him to his feet. Leaning heavily on the Viper, Interrogator radios back, "We are by the overturned jeep." Transmitting locally, the Crimson Guard nods "I am making my way towards you now with a medical kit." she responds, nodding to Over Kill as well as she starts through the jungle. Interrogator transmits back, "We are by the overturned jeep just off the main road. I will not be able to walk far, as my knee was smashed during the battle and will not support weight." "That's okay. I will help you back if the Vector cannot airlift you out." She then looks at Over Kill "Can she?" Over Kill nods to the Crimson Guard. "We're very close." he radios. "Not more then half a click." he says, as he starts to head on foot. "Come with?" he says. "She can airlift him out, yes." Crimson Guard 1930 was already pacing Over Kill as she nods "Excellent. Double time move? " she suggests. Interrogator continues to lean heavily on the Viper, He sways slightly as he does so. Over Kill nods "That would be prudent." he says. "Interrogator needs immediate medical evac, I'd think." Crimson Guard 1930 nods, breaking into a brisk jog in Interrogator's direction, grumbling a little at the heat in the fully enclosed uniform. The driver sees the approaching figures and waves them over with the arm he is not using to help support Interrogator. Crimson Guard 1930 speeds up a little as she gets into sight, then slows down "you should sit, sir. I will administer first aid and the Vector will be here soon." Interrogator says, "If I get back down, I might not be able to get back up. I was also hit on the head hard and am dizzy and have blurry vision. I feel like I am going to fall unconscious soon." Crimson Guard 1930 frowns in the helmet "Then you SHOULD lay down and elevate your feet. Over Kill, the Vector has a splint and stretcher doesn't she? " she asks "If not, we can fashion one. If you're dizzy you shouldn't be standing." Pause. "Sir." Over Kill nods "Agreed." he says. The vector lets a stretcher down from one of its compartments. "There should be a first aid kit under one of the seats. Are you qualified?" "I have one." she pats the bag around her shoulder "And yes, I can do first aid. And surgery, but I'll leave that to the actual doctor. no need to get all fancy here. Interrogator tries to move towards the stretcher. He takes one hop with the viper holding him and almost falls over. He mutters, "That is not going to work." Crimson Guard 1930 errfs and moves to try and support Interrogator. She moves to put an arm, if he allows, around his waist and support his weight "Then let's do it for you." she advises "Over Kill, could you help?" Over Kill nods "Indeed." he says. "Stay very still." he says to Interrogator. "I'll get you to the stretcher. Any spinal damage?" Interrogator says, "I do not believe so, though he also hit my neck hard. I should have shot him when I had the chance!" He allows everyone to assist him in any way they see fit. Crimson Guard 1930 hmms "You're able to move your body okay, so I dont think there's anything bad. We'll take you to the main base i think just in case." At the stretcher, she helps lay him down, then buckle him in, even using the head-braces - not very tight, but just to keep his head from bobbling around. Quickly she starts to examine wounds for any bleeding or breaks. "Front or rear of the neck?" Over Kill nods "Be very careful moving down. Any heavy bleeding?" he asks. "We can have medics on standby." Interrogator says, "It was to the side of my neck." From what is visible, his armor is scorched with shrapnel in it from the waist up. He does not appear to have been shot anywhere. Crimson Guard 1930 nods at that as she ensures there's no bleeding, and leaves the shrapnel in place to plug any wounds "Okay. I think we can move him now, and a good idea Over Kill. Make sure the Vector returns GENTLY. no sudden banks." she adds. Over Kill nods "I'll take her slower on the way back." he says. You want shoulders or heels?" he asks, preparing to load int to the stretcher. "Shoulders." The Guard replies, bracing herself to pull. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:2011